


I Know You

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, older Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 他认识卡尔。





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> 和壮壮脑过杰洛特之后决定把这篇写完放出来，逆年龄差一发，照理来说氪星代谢应该很慢，这里为了写银狐哼超就调整了下，是40+
> 
>  

 

 

布鲁斯是因为一只拂过肩膀的手而转醒的。

半梦半醒中的氛围令人放松，屋内有光源刺激着眼皮之下的眼球，但不至于使他感到不适，说明现在时间应该还早，他还能再睡一会儿。床单散发着柔顺剂和熟悉的须后水的气味，因为承担了两份重量而向中间内陷，导致躯体也跟随着后倾。这是他熟悉的模式，于是下意识的轻哼一声做为回应，感到那些灵巧的手指由羽毛的轻触变为稍陷入皮肤的按压，然后是紧握，对方的掌心有些粗糙，很温暖、坚实，叫人安心。

但这可不常见，布鲁斯迷糊的想，他的床伴们通常没有那么大的手劲。

在那只手之后紧跟而来的是另一具躯体，他昨晚的床伴轻微移动了几次，床单摩擦时发出窸窣声，然后在沉默中凑上前来，有一只手绕到前方开始轻拨起他的乳头，一只膝盖挤进了腿间，布鲁斯低沉的呻吟，依然阖着眼睛，他从来不介意一些小小的晨起仪式。但当他弓起背脊主动向后贴去时，他的整个后背忽然靠上了一个叫人头皮发麻的热度，这个热度拥有坚硬的肌肉轮廓，刺痛皮肤的毛发，以及非常、非常明显的性别特征。

他一下子醒了过来。

超过五秒的时间里，布鲁斯只是扭着脖颈看着他身后的这个男人，完全说不出话来。

卷曲的黑发，鬓角稍许泛白，像雕刻出来的分明轮廓。英俊、年长，还有一双要命的蓝眼睛。

男人冲他温和又亲昵的微笑，笑容里带着莫名的熟稔。

“感觉像是在做梦。”年长的男人喃喃着告诉他。

那把嗓音低沉稳重，稍微透着些中西部的口音。他又靠近了一些，一只手臂接着收紧，再度拉近两人的距离，他的鼻尖蹭过布鲁斯的，这份亲昵又从他的胸腔里发出了一声满足的叹息声，震动自两人紧贴的皮肤处传递过来，让布鲁斯立刻回过神来。

“……确实。”他有些尴尬的回答。

布鲁斯基本能够确定自己昨晚并没有在晚宴上和任何男性过多交流，事实上，他还从未真的有过男性床伴，但又无法否认自己确实会被这种类型的男人吸引。而更微妙的是，布鲁斯知道在这种时候他应该反应更严厉些，但这个年长的男人似乎有一种难以言喻的气场，叫人难以怀疑他。

另外，现在的时间也真的太早了。

勉强从仍然有些迟钝的意识里扯出一丝警惕来，布鲁斯皱起眉，以调整姿势的方式巧妙的从对方的手臂间挣脱开，然后偏过头，让自己对上那双湛蓝的眼睛。

“抱歉……但我不记得自己昨晚有邀请过你，先生。”

“卡尔。”男人从善如流的接上自己的名字，依然带着一抹笑容，似乎一点也不介意自己没被记住。照理来说这应该是又一个足以敲醒警钟的理由，但他看着布鲁斯的方式就像是面对失而复得的珍宝。那可不是普通人会看待布鲁斯·韦恩的眼神，也不太像是面对一夜情对象时该有的态度。可布鲁斯不记得自己有在哪里见过这个男人——卡尔，而对方绝对有一副让人很难遗忘的外貌。

在他能开口继续问下去前，对方率先开口了。

“我们昨晚……”卡尔咳嗽一声，笑容偏移几度，嘴角上挑时泄露出一丝调侃的意味，他再一次收紧手臂，布鲁斯在意识到之前就被再度拉向那个敞开的胸膛。他意有所指的说：“抱歉，但是昨晚……我恐怕没能找到自我介绍的恰当时机。”

这倒是能解释很多。布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，他昨晚确实喝的有一些多。

“而且，我还没能完全确定这不是一场梦。”

布鲁斯惊讶的看过去，发现卡尔仍然在冲自己微笑，他用空余的那只手绕到布鲁斯脑后，动作温柔的轻刮着他一侧的颧骨而耳廓，那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨。

“你看起来太年轻了，布鲁斯，”他像是在叹息，又像是在惊讶，凑上来时亲吻的却是额头，“老天，你现在几岁？”

“二十四。”他在这一连串的亲密动作下完全无力反抗，给出了本能的回答，在意识到自己说了什么后，布鲁斯难得显露出了一份哥谭王子身上可不容易见到的局促来，他偏头躲过对方的又一个亲吻，犹疑不定的向上看去，卡尔只是耐心的停在原位，嘴角挂着笑意的回视过来。

“你……”他含糊的想要发问，却又在最后截住自己的话头。

“现在的我四十六岁。”卡尔体贴的回答，沉稳和妥帖似乎是他的代言词，那些手指依然停留在布鲁斯的脸上。

室内空气似乎也随着氛围的改变而变得沉重起来，他们的距离太近了，布鲁斯能听到自己的心跳如雷，冲动间他几乎想要抬起一只手去捂住胸口。卡尔几乎有他两倍的岁数，这远远超过了布鲁斯的狩猎范围，他仍然不记得自己昨晚到底醉到了什么程度，但他挺确定无论在什么情况下，自己都不至于缺乏理智到把床事上的控制权交付给一个陌生的年长男人。

“我们以前见过吗？”布鲁斯艰难的吞咽着，感到喉中干涸不已。这是他能想到的唯一可能，而卡尔身上确实有一种令他熟悉的感觉。

“可以这么说。”这个回答相当模棱两可，紧接着，他在布鲁斯能追问下去前再一次靠上来，忽然拉近的距离让年轻人下意识屏住呼吸，然后感到卡尔的嘴唇贴在了自己的额头上，晨起的短胡渣磨蹭着额角的皮肤，触感相当陌生，刺辣，但古怪的并不惹人生厌。卡尔没再说话，转而从胸腔中扯出了一声漫长的叹息，他拥着布鲁斯调整了两人的姿势，转为面对面的上半身紧贴，手指追踪着年轻人的脊椎延伸，摊开手掌时挤压着皮肤，时而轻轻曲起关节去揉按肌理，布鲁斯俯趴在他胸前，这个姿势前所未有的顺从，他短促的小口呼吸着，感觉茫然又困惑。说实话，卡尔的手滑的有些太向下了，这个接触也远比先前那些更为亲密，但他发现自己反倒无法从男人的这一串动作中读出任何意图，就好像卡尔此刻唯一想要的只是靠近他。

“你随时都可以拒绝我。”男人这么告诉他，嗓音依然温和，语调低沉。他揉着布鲁斯的后颈发根，手指在一小簇头发上打着卷，然后低头去亲了亲他的发漩，“牢牢记住这点，布鲁斯，你随时都有拒绝别人的权利，尤其是我。”

出于某种诡异的、突如其来的直感，布鲁斯认为卡尔指的不止是他——他们正要做的事。现在还要否认自己已经被这个年长的男人打动才是不现实的，布鲁斯的呼吸发颤，心跳阵阵加速，陌生的渴望裹挟着热度在小腹中打滚，促使着他去伸手抓住两人身下的床单，指关节因为过度用力而发白。他能感到不止是自己的晨勃问题正在床单下作祟，还有一个无从错认的热度正紧贴着他赤裸的大腿根。

这个场景无论怎么看都太奇怪了。

好一阵沉默之后，布鲁斯把肘弯撑在对方的耳边，直起上半身去拉开了两人间的距离，卡尔的手顺势从他的肩膀上滑落下来。他们维持着这个姿势对视了一会儿，布鲁斯紧盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，同时感到熟悉又陌生。

然后他舔了舔嘴唇，听见自己说：“我没有在拒绝你。”

 

要说服自己这只是一次和平时没什么不同的一夜情已经不太可能了，哪怕只是最细微的皮肤接触都仿佛带着某些未出口的话，异样的情欲在躯体间涌动，布鲁斯把滑进眼眶的汗用力挤掉，莫名感觉自己像是滑入了一片难以见底的深海中，被水流团团包裹、被动的承受着，疑惑于自己的反应却依然心怀欣喜。他在卡尔滑入体内时仰头呻吟出声，那嗓音在自己耳边听来都惊人的响，尾音发着颤，热度被从深处沁出就像拧碎的果实，汁水四溢，在手掌中化作一团温热、黏腻的液体。

所有的不适和酸胀感在那根阴茎轻擦过某个位置时瞬间消散，布鲁斯立刻小声咒骂起来，反手去用力抓住了一把枕头，另一只手遮挡在自己的眼前，条件反射绷紧的腿被从对方的腰上扯了下来再压向他自己的胸口，他被完整、彻底的打开了，这个姿势让他感到不安和暴露，但紧跟其后有一个吻落在了手腕上，触感柔软，轻的像片羽毛。布鲁斯惊讶的抽进一小口气，脸上的那只手随即被挪开，卡尔对上他不确定的视线，年长男人的脸上带着一个细小的微笑，俯身下来再次亲吻他的嘴角。

和卡尔接吻的感觉很自然，这不是一场势均力敌的斗争，两个人在啃咬间争夺着控制权，但同样热切，同样激烈。平心而论，这彻头彻尾的不属于布鲁斯习惯的那种性爱，也不是他习惯的方式，每一个接触都仿佛致力于打破他自成年以来便为自己竖起的安全区，但意外也不那么意外的，他发现自己还想要更多。

原本拉拽着床单的手在不知觉中攀上了对方的肩膀，布鲁斯弓起背脊，两手搭上卡尔的后背，感受着掌下的皮肤散发着逼人的热度，肌肉和骨骼随着每一次深入他体内的摆胯动作而伸展着，那让布鲁斯在倍感满足的同时也相当好奇，他没有尝试过用这种方式去取悦自己的床伴，这让他想见到更多不同的回应。圆钝的指甲抓挠着卡尔的肩胛骨，布鲁斯刻意逐渐加重力道，反复在对方的阴茎上绞紧自己，以与以往截然不同的方式使用着自己的身体，试着从对方口中逼出更多呻吟和喘息，也仰头接受了几个难耐的深吻。

他试探着卡尔可接受的极限，直到意识到无论自己做什么对方似乎都会无限纵容下去，年长的男人全程都专注于观察布鲁斯的反应，在这点上他们都一样，卡尔捕捉到了他不适时眉头间的小小沟壑，快感充盈时放大的瞳孔，每一个细微的回应都在之后被加以利用，直观的回馈在他的身体上，以快感的形式被呈现，语言在这时候反倒是种多余。

这是一种布鲁斯未曾体会过的默契，他不知道这种感觉从何而来、建立在什么基础上，但忽然之间，他感到自己古怪的被触动了。

他认识卡尔。

即便现在他已经相当确定自己昨晚并没有和对方上床，但卡尔没有撒谎。在沉浸在情欲中的这一刻，直感头一次彻底击溃了理性思维，所有小心翼翼的触碰和湿热的吻、包括每一个凝视的眼神都是证据。再没有什么比这更为确凿、坚实的事实了，这个认知在布鲁斯的脑海中深入灵魂，稳如磐石——他认识卡尔，毫无疑问的。

但究竟是在哪里？什么时候？

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯怀疑自己把这句话说出来了，因为卡尔回应似得低头凑近了他的耳畔，一只手以会让人发痛的力道紧攥住布鲁斯的右手，被带去按压在男人的胸口上，那些卷曲的黑发垂落在他的脸颊上，被汗浸湿的发梢轻扫过颧骨，瘙痒又亲昵。

“你确实认识我。”卡尔喃喃着，他的心跳在布鲁斯的手掌下坚实沉重，一下下的鼓动着。然后他又重复了一遍，这次调整了自己的措辞，那副语调郑重，像是在许下一个坚不可摧的誓言：“你会认识我的。”

在即将被高潮卷去意识前，布鲁斯的最后一个想法是：他不怀疑自己会的。

 

 

 


End file.
